


Hurts so good

by lexilarry12



Category: Larry - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Crying, M/M, Oversensitvity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:24:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexilarry12/pseuds/lexilarry12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry cries every time he cums, but that doesn't mean he doesn't enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurts so good

The first time it had happened Louis had Harry on his back, he was pounding into him. Harry was crying out with each thrust.

“Lou, Louis.” Harry whined, burying his face into the crook of Louis’s neck. He could feel his orgasm building up but suddenly everything hurt. It hurt so badly and Louis just continued to pound into harry, keeping his grip tightly on Harry’s hip. Harry let out a high whine, biting onto the skin of Louis’s neck. It hurt, it hurt so badly but it felt so good at the same time. Harry began to let out whimpers each time Louis slammed into his prostate.

“Louis, nonono. Don’t want this.” Harry said, whining and writhing against the sheets. Louis stopped for a moment, looking down at harry concerned.

“Shhh.” He soothed softly, reaching up to run his hand through Harry’s hair. “What’s wrong baby?” he asked, keeping himself still although he was dying to fuck Harry until he cried.

“Hurts. It Hurts.” Harry gasped, frustrated that Louis had stopped moving. Louis bit his lip, moving back to pull out of Harry but harry wrapped his arms more tightly around him. “No, s’good too. Keep going.” Harry pleaded. Louis was confused but he just nodded, moving his hands back down to hold onto Harry’s hips. He began to thrust into him hard and fast, letting out soft groans as he could feel his own orgasm building up. Harry was first though so he moved one of his hands up and began to stroke harry in time with his thrusts. Harry let out a loud cry, feeling overwhelmed and pained and so so good. Harry’s eyes soon began to well up as the pain grew, the pleasure came along with it though.

“You look so good Harry, gonna cum for me baby?” Louis panted, keeping up his rhythm and stroking Harry quickly.

“Lou, too much too much. “ Harry gasped, trying to pull back and push Louis away but he soon found himself cumming. He let out a loud cry and writhed around, sobbing heavily. He pulled tightly at the sheets, crying out as Louis still slammed into him. He shook his head. “No more, N-No.”

Louis felt bad, about to stop and pull out when he soon found himself cumming. He let out a loud groan, tightly closing his eyes. When he finally came down from his release he opened his eyes and looked down at Harry. Harry was sobbing hard, his eyes glassy as he stared up at Louis. His face was red and his eyes puffy, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Louis thought Harry looked beautiful but it also made him wonder what the fuck had just happened.

“Baby, it’s okay.” Louis soothed, leaning down and kissing his tears away. “Let’s take a bath.” He said softy, moving back and carefully pulling out of harry. Harry let out a choked breath and nodded, sitting up and scooting to the edge of the bed. He wasn’t really sure if he would be able to hold himself up so he reached his hand out to Louis. Louis took Harry’s hand and slowly led him into the bathroom. Once they got there he immediately turned on the water, putting the stopper in the drain to keep the water in. He made his way back over too harry, wrapping his arms around his trembling body. “What happened baby? Did I hurt you?” Louis asked worriedly. Harry shook his head, moving forward into Louis’s embrace.

“I don’t know what happened; it just hurt really badly before I came. But it was good, a good hurt I guess.” Harry said quietly. Louis just nodded, pressing a few soft kisses to Harry’s hair. He pulled away from harry, stopping the water and pulling Harry into the tub for a long bath.

The second time Louis was rocking gently into Harry from behind, his body entirely over Harry’s own. He was pressing kisses to the back of Harry’s shoulder, murmuring soft things to him. They were both exhausted after a long day of studio time and Harry was feeling vulnerable and he had wanted Louis.

Harry let out a soft moan, rocking back into Louis’s thrusts. Harry could feel his orgasm slowly begin to build and he closed his eyes, dropping his head down as he arched back some. Louis let out a soft grown, increasing his speed some as he felt his own orgasm starting up. Everything was gentle and loving and perfect before harry let out a choked off whimper. Louis recognized the sound and he rubbed down Harry’s back soothingly with one of his hands. Harry began to cry out loudly, his eyes welling up as the pain began to start again. It wasn’t bad though, it was good. Good enough to hurt.

“L-Lou, Louis.” He gasped, biting his lip hard. It hurt so much, it felt like too much.

“I know baby, I know.” Louis said softly, letting out his own soft moan. He reached underneath harry and took his length into his hand, stroking him slowly. “Come on Harry baby, just a little longer.” Louis coaxed. 

Harry whined, shaking and trembling. He buried his face into the bed sheets, muffling his noises. He weakly rocked back against Louis’s thrusts, stopping as he let out a weak moan and came. He began to sob, Louis thrusting into him a few more times before coming. He panted for a bit before gently pulling out of harry. Harry collapsed fully onto the bed, crying. Louis laid on his side next to him, reaching out and wrapping his arms around his trembling body. Harry scooted forward more, burying his face into the crook of Louis’s neck, taking deep shuddering breaths as he eventually calmed down.

“You did so good baby.” Louis praised, rubbing Harry’s back soothingly.

“Mm.” Harry hummed back before quickly falling asleep.


End file.
